


For Us

by KaliJoKu (Kalikuks)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/KaliJoKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku decides to do something special for him and Mink. Drabble written in response to an ask sent prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ariofthesea on tumblr, for a MinKou drabble based around the phrase "You did all of this for me?". Basically only rated T for smooching with tongue.

“You did all of this for me?”

Koujaku blushed, tugging his ponytail as he nodded, “Well… technically it’s for us.”

Mink regarded the sight before him with a raised eyebrow. He had always known Koujaku to be a shameless romantic, and he’d been on the receiving end of his affections for a year now. However, coming home to dinner may have been a normal occurrence since Koujaku had learned his way around Mink’s kitchen, but coming home to a candlelit dinner was not.

He shifted his gaze from the table to where Koujaku had stood next to him, finding him to be fiddling with his hair as he usually does when nervous.

“We’ve both have been really busy lately.” Koujaku supplied once he’d finally noticed Mink’s gaze was on him again, “So I thought we’d take a little time and do something special for us, y’know. We don’t get to spend as much time together as I’d like us to.” 

They had indeed both been very busy recently with their respective jobs, that was true. 

Mink only reached to still the hand in Koujaku’s hair with one of his own, giving his lover a nod of understanding. Koujaku blushed in return, even more so when Mink smirked at him before raising Koujaku’s hand to his lips, placing small kisses along his scarred knuckles. This earned him an even deeper blush. 

“You’re cute Red.” Mink brushed his lips against Koujaku’s, enjoying the annoyed huff his lover gave before he kissed back.

One kiss melded into two, and before long Koujaku’s hands begun to trail over Mink’s body. Scarred hands moved teasingly up Mink’s chest and past his shoulders and neck, following his jaw with a featherlight touch before one hand tangled in Mink’s hair and the other brushed a thumb along his earlobe. He felt Koujaku smirk against his lips at the surprised noise he’d made in response. 

“Who’s the ‘cute’ one now?” Koujaku broke their kiss to grin up at Mink, the blush ever present on his face even now as he teased back. 

Mink’s only answer was to press another kiss to Koujaku’s lips, soon tracing his bottom lip with his tongue before Koujaku caught up to what he wanted. Koujaku allowed for the kiss to deepen, neither of them wasting the opportunity to tease their tongue along the other’s. All the while, Mink’s hands had dipped lower on Koujaku’s back, pulling him closer still. 

It was only when Koujaku moaned in response to a particularly wonderful kiss that the two separated in surprise, both breathless. Mink chuckled at the sheepish look on Koujaku’s face, bringing his forehead to his lover’s.

“We’re getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” The rumble of Mink’s voice was practically a purr. 

“Yeah,” it took more willpower than Koujaku liked to admit to not immediately go back to kissing Mink again and forgoing dinner completely. 

“Dinner first. Then dessert.”


End file.
